totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Modelka, która nie boi się zmian
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 2 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Komentujcie :D Vera: Ostatnio w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Poznaliśmy finałową dziewiętnastkę, która udała się na casting w Los Angeles. Pojawiły się pierwsze przyjaźnie oraz pierwsze konflikty. Anna i Carmen razem uwzięły się na małą i przestraszoną Lian. Niezłe! W czasie, gdy przebrani za antyterrorystów Fatima i Arian powitali dziewczyny w półfinałach,chciałam wysadzić modową bombę. PO tym spotkali się ze mną. W czasie sesji dziewczyny musiały zapozować nago w płatkach kwiatów. Anna i Marissa postanowiły odejść ze względu na kontrowersyjny temat sesji. Na pierwszym panelu zmierzyło się ze sobą 17 dziewczyn. Jednym poszło lepiej, innym gorzej. Najlepsze zdjęcie powędrowało do Star, Camilie dostała dziką kartę, a z programem na zawsze pożegnały się Ashley, Stephanie i Fer. Dzisiaj finałowa 14 poleci do Nowego Yorku, weźmie udział w swoim pierwszym zadaniu. Będziemy też świadkami metamorfoz. Na koniec na panelu zadecydujemy z Zoey i Matt'em kto ma najgorsze zdjęcie i kto opuści program. Dowiecie się tego już teraz w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Pomysł na Opening zaczerpnięty z openingu z Top Model Zostań Modelką Top Model Zostań Modelką 2 Opening Początek. Wielki labirynt zrobiony z żywopłotu. Dziewczyny nieco zmieszane czekają na sygnał Very, która znika w żywopłocie. Rozlega się strzał z broni. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Pierwsze razem biegną Carol i Eve. Zoey i Matt pokazują im dwie różne drogi. Carol popycha Eve i biegnie dalej. Pyłek który spada z nieba obsypuje Julie, która robi piruet. Przed lustrem staje Isabelle, dotyka go, po czym nie umie się wydostać z lustra. Z nieba znowu lecą powoli słodycze. Star łapie ciastko, po czy przekazuje je Lian. Lian wyrzuca ciastko i biegnie dalej. Wielka bańka mydlana złapała do siebie Carmen, przerażona przebija bańkę. Znika razem z nią. Fatima trzyma psy na smyczy, widząc biegnącą w jej stronę Jennifer, wypuszcza je. Jennifer ucieka, z za lustro po czym znika. Motyle zaczynają okrywać całą Camilie, gdy już jej nie widać, motyle rozlatują się na wszystkie strony. Camilie zniknęła. Zaraz po tym przerażona tym widokiem Lucy oblewa się wodą po czym zamienia się w popiół. Przy wielkim drzewie z ubraniami zatrzymuje się Sylvia, która zaczyna przymierzać wszystko, koło niej przebiega Chelsea, która również ulega pokusie. Razem zostają uwięzione w sidłach drzewa. Na końcu Bella popycha Sydney i biegnie dalej. Bella wpada do dziury, Sydney zaczyna się śmiać i odchodzi. Nagle pojawia się brama na której straży stoi Arian. Nagle jednak przepuszcza jakiś cień, po czym zamyka bramę. Z żywopłoty na sam koniec wychodzi Vera, która swoją różdżką sprawia, że wszystko znika. Samolot 200px zaraz po castingach dziewczyny uradowane wsiadają do samolotu (pokój zwierzeń)Sydney: Jedziemy do Nowego Jorku! O boże tak się z tego cieszę! W dodatku moje zdjęcie było w ścisłej czołówce! Naprawdę nie wierzę w to co się właśnie stało! Carmen: Ehh.. (pokój zwierzeń)Carmen: Myślałam, że poszło mi dużo lepiej. Niestety niefortunnie zajęłam 10 miejsce. Teraz jadę do Nowego Yorku, a tutaj nie mam zupełnie z nikim o niczym porozmawiać... do Carmen przysiada się Lucy Lucy: Ehh... same radosne baby w tym samolocie. Carmen: Co nie? Nie ma się do kogo odezwać. Lucy: Dokładnie! Nie będę się kumplować z taką Julie, albo Lian... Carmen: Myślę dokładnie to samo... poza tym te dwie to kompletna porażka. Lucy: Nie gadaj, że myślisz tak samo jak ja! Carmen: Patrz na nie! Mazgaja i blond emo! Lucy i Carmen zaczynają obgadywać innych. Tymczasem w innej części samolotu Star, Lian, Carol i Bella zajmują miejsca obok siebie Carol: Tak. I to rozumiem. Star: Ja też. (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Nie jestem wredna, ale serio. Bella cały czas po eliminacjach przebywa tylko z nami... rozumiem, że nie znalazła sobie jeszcze przyjaciół tutaj, ale ja jej zbytnio nie lubię. Lian: Ile się leci z LA do Nowego Jorku? Carol: Chyba z 3 godziny, albo troszkę krócej. Bella: Fajnie. 4 w nocy. Większość dziewczyn śpi. Tylko Camilie, Eve i Isabelle rozmawiają Camilie: Jak się cieszę, że dalej jestem w programie! Eve: Ja też. Myślałam, że wylecę po pierwszej sesji. Wyszłam okropnie. Isabelle: Nie martw się. Korniszony są dobre na wszystko! Camilie: Jakie korniszony? (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Gdy Vera dała mi szansę i wpuściła mnie do programu uczyniła mnie najlepszą dziewczyną w programie! Jednak myślę, że moje zdjęcie nie było tak złe jak Belli lub Eve. One wyszły okropnie... Eve: Ciekawe gdzie jesteśmy. Camilie: Chyba już blisko do Nowego Jorku. Eve: Wyleciałyśmy o pierwszej w nocy. Więc już pewnie jesteśmy blisko. (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: Bałam się, że odpadnę. Nie często do programów tego typu wpuszczają dziewczyny o większych rozmiarach, więc byłam szczęśliwa. Niestety moje zdjęcie wyszło fatalnie. Trudno. Muszę się postarać. chwilę później dziewczyny ospałe wychodzą na parking przed lotniskiem Nowy Jork, Parking Przed Lotniskiem 200px dziewczyny stoją same na pustym parkingu, zaspane i zmarznięte. Nagle, koło nich przejeżdża wielki bus, a wychodzi z niego Fatima Fatima: Zaspane? Chelsea: Taak. Która godzina. Fatima: Około piątej rano. Wiem. Powinnam jeszcze spać, ale wiecie jakaś diva musi zarabiać na siebie. Julie: To nie miało sensu... Fatima: A może ty masz sens? Julie: To jeszcze bardziej nie miało sensu.. Fatima: Nie ważne. Oto list od Very. Lian otwiera list i zaczyna go czytać Lian: "Modelka musi mieć gdzie spać, ale kto by spał w Nowym Jorku? Kocham, Vera". Camilie: Jedziemy do naszego nowego domu?! dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć ze szczęścia Fatima: Na co czekacie! Biegnijcie do busa, który was tam zawiezie! dziewczyny wsiadają do busa Nowy Jork, Uliczka Przed Domem 200px dziewczyny wysiadają z autobusu, jako ostatnie znowu wychodzą Julie i Lian Lian: Ty też masz już niektórych tutaj dosyć po pierwszych paru godzinach? Julie: Tak. Wszystkie... są takie ambitne... Lian: Ja też jestem ambitna, ale wolę stać z boku. Julie: Ja też... Carmen próbuje otworzyć drzwi do domu, jednak są zamknięte Carmen: Hej?! Co się tutaj dzieję?! Chcę wejść do domu! Lucy: Tak. Muszę skorzystać... Fatima wychodzi z busa Fatima: Właśnie. Mam tutaj drugi list od Very! Chelsea: Nie mogłaś nam go dać od razu? Fatima: Tak... nie osądzajcie mnie! przykleja taśmą list do głowy Julie Lian: Ok.. czytam. "Zdziwione? Mówiłam, że w Nowym Jorku się nie śpi tylko działa. Chcecie poznać Nowy Jork? Kocham Vera". Carmen: Serio? Ja chcę do domu zająć najlepsze łóżko! Lucy: Właśnie. (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: To było jasne, że nie będziemy mieć łatwo z Carmen i Lucy. Obie były siebie wartę. Mam nadzieje, że szybko odpadną. Fatima: Dobrze. Wsiadamy do busa i jedziemy dalej! Nowy Jork, Dziedziniec przez Starymi Barakami 200px Zadanie zostało stworzone przez Olgmon'a :). Modelki po około godzinnej podróży dotarły na wyznaczone przez Vere miejsce. Ich entuzjazm pierwszym zadaniem szybko zniknął, kiedy przed okazała się stara rudera lumpexu. Czekała na nich tam pewna jurorka. (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Chyba mam chorobę lokomocyjną.. Malo brakowało a puściłabym pawia. Zoey: Witajcie dziewczyny! Gotowe na zadanie? Camilie: Eeee.. Na zadanie? Jennifer: Tutaj?! Zoey: Oczywiście. Modelka nie tylko musi być piękna ale musi się tez wykazać kreatywnością. Tutaj tylko znajdziecie materiały, które.. Będziecie musiały sprzedać na ulicach Nowego Yorku! Na razie biegnijcie do środka, czekają tam na was Arian i Fatima, którzy pomogą i doradzą. Widzimy się później! Dziewczyny pobiegły do sklepu z używaną odzieżą. Oczywiście po drodze nie brakowało przepychanek czy drobnych kłótni. (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Teraz dopiero zaczęła się prawdziwa rywalizacja, łatwo na pewno nie będzie. (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Nigdy nie byłam w Nowym Jorku, ale zawsze było to moim marzeniem! Zadanie nie było łatwe, bo przecież tak naprawdę wstydem byłoby wyjść z jakimiś szmatami. Po dotarciu na miejsce poszukiwały w stosach ubrań czego odpowiedniego, z czym mogłyby pokazać się na ludziom. Arian i Fatima rozdwajali i troili eis by pomóc początkującym modelkom. Fatima: Star, złotko. Myślę że kolor tej sukienki nie najlepiej pasuje do twoich butów. Ale nie zmieniaj ich! Nie wiem jak ci udało znaleźć tutaj takie dobry buty. Isabelle: A po co tak właściwie tu jesteśmy? Arian: Nie gadaj tyle tylko przymierz to. Arian podaje Isabelle różową bluzkę Arian: Fatimo, co o tym sadzisz? Fatima: Eeee nie! Zmień to, koniecznie. Użyj zielonej koszulki. Podkreśli twoje walory. Arian: Masz jednak całkowitą racje. Tez się tego obawiałem. (pokój zwierzeń)Sydney: Jeej, jestem pod wrażeniem wiedzy Fatimy i Ariana na temat mody! Przy nich możemy naprawdę wiele się nauczyć! Wszyscy starali się jak mogli bardzo pragnąc zwyciężyć w pierwszej próbie. Tylko Julie siedziała w kącie i nie wiedziała co robić. Byla bezradna. Fatima: Co się dzieje Julie? Julie: Ja.. Chyba nie dam rady. Przerasta mnie to. Fatima: Hmmm, rozumiem. Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli naprawdę chcesz zostać modelkom musisz być twarda i nie ustępliwa? Julie: Tak, ale.. Pozostałe dziewczyny tak się przepychają i wyrywają rzeczy ze.. To mnie przerasta. Fatima: Tak to już jest w świecie, musisz zawsze się z tym liczyć. Rozejrzyj się, na pewno znajdziesz coś odpowiedniego. Arian: Trafny wybór Eve! Sam bym lepszych spodni nie znalazł. Eve: Ma się to wyczucie! Ruszajmy, nie mogę doczekać się kiedy znajdziemy się w centrum uwagi w Nowym Yorku! Isabelle: Yorku? Masz na myśli mojego pieska? Ojej, jeśli znowu gdzieś nasikał, sorkii. Lian: ?. Ale tu nie mogę twojego psa.. Isabelle: W takim razie ma wizytę u fryzjera. Gotowe i pełne nadziei wsiadły ponownie do samochodu. Pożegnały się wcześniej z Fatima i Arianem i podziękowali za pomoc. Wszystkie były przebrane i każda miała kilkanaście ciuchów (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: Niesamowite! Nie mogę się doczekać drugiego zadania, szkoda ze ten kierowca tak żałośnie wolno prowadził... Poł godziny później dotarły na miejsce. Zoey: Witam ponownie! Dostaliście od Fatimy i Ariana po kilkanaście ciuchów. Waszym zadaniem będzie tu i teraz sprzedać je jak największej ilości osobom. Dla najlepszej dziewczyny w tym zadaniu czeka nagroda! Jaka? Dowiecie po skończeniu. Lucy: Super... powiedziała to Lucy sarkastycznie Zoey: Na co jeszcze czekacie? Ruszajcie! Dziewczyny podzieliły się na kilka mniejszych grup. Pierwsza z nich (Lian, Julie, Chelsea, Isabelle, Camilie) nie radziła sobie najlepiej. Po pierwszym kwadransie nie udało im się sprzedać nawet polowy. Lian: Czy chciała by pani.. No.. Kupic coś ciekawego? Staruszka: Idę teraz na msze, nie przeszkadzaj proszę. Lian: No ale.. Niech się pani.. Zastanowi? Staruszka: Naprawde nie mam czasu dziewczynko. Lian: Jest pani moją ostatnią nadzieją! Na pewno znajdzie się coś odpowiedniego. Staruszka: W sumie podoba mi się ta koszulka. Chelsea: O. Lian udało się coś wreszcie sprzedać. Camilie: Tak, tylko ze my teraz stoimy w miejscu. Julie: Ja się do tego chyba nie nadaje. Innej grupie (Jennifer, Sydney, Carmen, Star, Eve) szlo znacznie lepiej. Jennifer: Uff.. Udało mi się już wszystko sprzedać! Star: Już? Jennifer: Tak. Ma się ten talent do przekonywania. (pokój zwierzeń)Carmen: Pewnie miała fuksa i tyle. Sydney: Widze potencjalnego klienta! Sydney podbiega do zamożnego faceta uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. Sydney: Potrzebuje pan nowej kurtki? Facet: Nie. Ale dobrze że jesteś. Dzisiaj mam rocznice ślubu z moją żoną i kompletnie o tym zapomniałem! Sydney: Ojej.. Niech pani kupi jej jakieś kwiaty! Facet: Kwiatów nie lubi. Słuchaj, mógłbym kupić od ciebie te wszystkie rzeczy? Sydney: Jasne! Facet: Dzięki. I tak Sydney udało się pozbyć całego towaru. Podobnie dobrze radziła sobie Eve Eve: Hej ty! Tak ty! Chodź tu, mam coś dla ciebie! zmieszany przechodzień podchodzi do Eve Przechodzeń: Ja? Eve: Mam dla ciebie tajną informacje o wycieku prosto z rządu Amerykańskiego! 'Przechodzeń: Naprawdę? Eve: Tak! Podobno terroryści szykują tutaj atak. Przechodzeń: Trzeba powiadomić resztę! Eve: Jest tez inna metoda. Jeśli kupisz ode mnie ciuchy, będziesz z nimi bezpieczny! Przechodzeń: Jak to? Eve: Normalnie. Uznają cie za kupca. A przecież kupić w takiej Arabii to rzecz święta, co nie? Przechodzeń: Chyba... Dobra, kupuje wszystko. Eve: Mądra decyzja. Pamiętaj tylko, to tajemnica! Na drugim końcu tej ulicy znajdowały się Carol, Bella, Sylvia, Lucy (pokój zwierzeń)Lucy: To zadanie nie jest dla mnie.. Kompletnie nie mam pomysłu jak zachęcić ludzi do kupna takiego badziewia. Bella: Carol, może po zadaniu pójdziemy razem na zakupy? Carol: Spytaj może kogoś innego.. Bo.. Pozniej wychodze z Sylvią, prawda Sylvia? Sylvia: Yyy.. Tak? Bella: No to idę z wami! Carol: Nie! Bo.. Tam będzie ciasno i w ogolę.. (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Rany. Bella naprawdę jest namolna. Carol: W ogóle to powinnyśmy skupić się teraz na zadaniu. Inni radzą sobie od nas lepiej Bella: O, to może razem będziemy sprzedawać? Carol: Ugh..! To przecież zadanie indywidualne. Sylvia podbiegła to jakiejś grupy raperów. Starała się udawać wyluzowaną jak oni. Sylvia:'' Hej, hej, joł. Kupiliście by sobie coś no.. yyyy.. joł. Raperzy spojrzeli na nią jak na idiotkę. '''Raper 1: Możesz gadać tez normalnie, wiesz? Sylvia: A tak, jasne, jasne. Chciałam tylko wczuć się w role. (pokój zwierzeń)Sylvia: Rany.. Zaraz zapadnę się pod ziemie ze wstydu! Sylvia: To jak, na pewno znajdziecie tutaj coś dla siebie. Raper 2: My chyba musimy już iść. Raper 3: No.. Sylvia: No to nie zatrzymuje. Dzięki za mile spotkanie, hihi. (pokój zwierzeń)Sylvia: Totalna Porażka.. Na całego. Godzinę później zadanie się skończyło. Wszystkie kandydatki na TDI'sNTM wróciły już do Zoey. Nie którym się udało, a innym niestety nie bardzo. Przynajmniej były w dobrych humorach, gdyż nie źle się bawiły. Zoey: Prawda ze świetna zabawa? Wszystkie: Noo. Zoey: Ale to już niestety koniec. Gratuluje, bo wszystkie się starałyście. Ale po ciężkiej decyzji zadanie wygrywają dwie osoby.. Jennifer i Eve! (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: O rany, to jeszcze do mnie nie dotarło! Wygrałam zadanie.. Ja! Udowdnie ze stać mnie na jeszcze więcej! (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: WooHoo! Ale odjazd! To było dopiero coś, wygranie zadania w Nowym Yorku! Zoey: Teraz udacie się na zasłużony odpoczynek do waszego domu! Otrzymacie później dalsze wskazówki od Very. A my widzimy się na panelu! Trzymam kciuki. Dziewczyny wsiadły do busa i wróciły do domu Nowy Jork, Uliczka Przed Domem 200px Carmen wściekła zaczyna kopać drzwi Carmen: Co?! To jakiś żart? Ja chcę już do domu! Nie rozumiecie tego? Star: Carmen... proszę cię. Uspokój się. Carmen: Jak mam się uspokoić! Jeździmy tu i tam już od rana! z busa wychodzi Fatima Fatima: Wiem, że powinnam wam to dać wcześniej, ale to ja. Macie tutaj kolejny list od Very. Carmen wściekła wyrywa list z rąk Fatimy Fatima: Phi! Carmen: "Myślicie, że modelka nie potrzebuje zmian? Jesteście w błędzie. Kocham, Vera". (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: Metamorfozy! dziewczyny pośpiesznie wsiadły do busa Nowy Jork, Salon Fryzjerski 200px dziewczyny nieco przerażone wchodzą do salonu. Czeka już tam na nie Vera Vera: Witajcie dziewczyny! Wszystkie: Hej! Vera: Jak mówiłam wcześniej. Modelka nie może wejść do domu bez wizyty u fryzjera. Teraz zmienimy was wygląd. Jednym zostawimy nieco więcej, a innym obetniemy i to dużo... Vera spojrzała się na Isabelle i Lian Vera: A oto nasz dzielny fryzjer. Tegoroczny absolwent szkoły dla fryzjerów! Gil. Którego znacie z Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Gil wchodzi do salonu Gil: Hej dziewczyny! (pokój zwierzeń)Lian: Aww. Gil jest taki piękny. Szkoda, że już zajęty. Gil: Dobrze. zaczynajmy! dziewczyny pośpiesznie zajęły miejsca. Vera i Gil najpierw podeszli do Isabelle Gil: Hej! Isabelle: Witaj. Gil chwyta włosy Isabelle Gil: Jak Vera. Co robimy? Vera: Musimy jej dodać kilka lat. Z tymi włosami wygląda jak nastolatka. Myślę, że obetniemy ją do ramion i pofarbujemy do ramion na pomarańczowo. Isabelle: Jak to obetniecie? Gil chwyta nożyczki i obcina włosy Isabelle do ramion. Isabelle panicznie zaczyna piszczeć'' '''Vera: Nie martw się. Wyjdzie ci to na dobre. Isabelle: Ale co? chwilę później Isabelle jest już po metamorfozie Vera: Teraz czas na zdjęcia. Wszystkie: Jakie zdjęcia?! Vera: Tak. Zdjęcia z metamorfoz będą zdjęciami, które zobaczymy na panelu. dziewczyny wyglądają na zszokowane Vera: Isabelle. Idziemy na zdjęcia. przewijają się zdjęcia z sesji Isabelle Isabelle: Oby wyszły dobrze. tymczasem u Star Gil: Kocham jej kręcone włosy. Co ty na to by pofarbować je na intensywny czerwony kolor? Vera: Pasuję! Gil zaczyna farbować włosy Star, chwilę później u Lian Vera: Mam taką wizję. Chcę ją obciąć na Cleopatre. Lian: Czyli jak? Gil: Półdługie włosy z grzyweczką. Lian zaczęła płakać i skuliła się w kącie, po chwili podeszła do niej Vera Vera: Co się stało. Lian płacząc mówi Lian: Boję się. Długie lata hodowałam moje włosy. Nie chcę ich teraz stracić... Vera: Nie bój się. Robimy to wszystko dla twojego dobra. Nikt nie chcę ci tutaj wyrządzić krzywdy. Lian: Wiem, ale sądzę, że to zły pomysł.. Vera: Dlaczego? Lian: Wolę mieć długie włosy... Vera: A zaufasz mi? Lian: T...tak. Vera: To chodź ze mną. Lian jeszcze raz siada na krześle, Gil zaczyna jej obcinać włosy. Lian cały czas płaczę. chwilę później u Carmen Carmen: Macie mi tylko tego nie popsuć. Gil: Myślę, że nie będziemy przycinać jej włosów. Chcę zrobić jej grzywkę i wyprostować włosy. Vera: Wyśmienicie! chwilę późnie Carmen jest już gotowa. Później u Belli Vera: Ją widzę w krótkich włosach, kręconych. Gil: Robimy coś z kolorem. Vera:'' Myślałam nad ciemnym blondem. '''Gil: Jak chcesz. po wielu łzach Belli, jej fryzura również jest gotowa. Gil i Vera podchodzą do Sylvi Gil: Idziemy w ekspresję? Vera: Czemu by nie. Gil: Co powiesz na krótkie różowe włosy z dopinanym kucykiem. (pokój zwierzeń)Sylvia: Że co?! Różowe włosy?! Z dopinanym kucykiem! Co jak jestem lalka Barbie? Sylvia: Może coś bardziej bezpiecznego? Gil: Nie. Będziesz świetnie wyglądać! chwilę później fryzura Sylvi jest gotowa. Gil i Vera udają się do Eve Gil: Ta fryzura kompletnie jej nie pasuję. Myślę, że powinna mieć długie włosy z pasemkami! Vera: Też mi się tak wydaję. chwilę później fryzura Eve jest gotowa, później widać też metamorfozy innych dziewczyn, które są zadowolone ze swoich nowych fryzur Vera: Dobrze dziewczyny. Wszystkie wyglądacie teraz pięknie. rzuca Carmen klucze do domu Vera: Rozpakujcie się w domu. Za parę godzin czeka was pierwszy prawdziwy panel. dziewczyny wychodzą z salonu Nowy Jork, Dom Modelek 200px dziewczyny szybko wbiegają do domu, by zająć jak najlepsze łóżka (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Wbiegłyśmy szybko do domu, ale okazało się, że łóżka są w dwóch pokojach. Co gorszę było tylko 13 łóżek. 6 piętrowych i jedno osobne. wszyscy oprócz Julie zajęli łóżka. W pokoju 1 zamieszkały Carol, Bella, Lian, Eve, Sylvia, Sydney i Star. W pokoju 2 natomiast były Carmen, Lucy, Isabelle, Camilie, Jennifer i Chelsea Julie: Gdzie ja mam spać? Carmen: Po co ci miejsce do spania? Przecież i tak odpadniesz jako pierwsza... (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: To co powiedziała Carmen bardzo mnie zabolało. Moje zdjęcie nie było złe. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję... po chwili dziewczyny znowu wsiadają do busa, który zawiózł je na panel Panel 200px widok na parę ulic w Nowym Jorku, parę wieżowców i statua Wolności, pojawia się Vera Vera: Witajcie Panie! Wszystkie: Hej! Vera: Dobrze znacie już naszych jurorów. Osoba, która zawszę ma ciętą ripioste. Miss Mokrego Podkoszulka Matt. Matt: Hej! Vera: Zawsze miła i uczynna. Dziewczyna, która mówi to co myśli Zoey. Zoey: Witajcie ponownie dziewczyny. Vera: I ja. Przewodnicząca jury Vera. Wszystkie: Hej! Vera: Dzisiejszym tematem sesji były metamorfozy z szarymi ubraniami. Zobaczmy jak sobie poradziła... Star! Star podchodzi do jury Star: Hej. Vera: Hej. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|Star Zoey: Star zanotowałaś gorszy występ niż w pierwszym tygodniu, ale źle nie jest. Fryzura jak najbardziej do ciebie pasuje. Jest to z pewnoscia modelka ktora może osiągnąć sukces. Stać cię na więcej. Vera: Bardzo podoba mi się jej nowa fryzura. Nowy kolor włosów sprawia, że bardziej rzuca się w oczy. Tyle dobrych rzeczy. Twoje nogi na tym zdjęciu to niestety jedna wielka pomyłka. Troszeczkę nie wpasowałaś się tym w temat, ale ogólnie da się to znieść. Jednak nie widzę tej namiętności co ostatnio. Matt: Nie wydaje się już być tak zmysłowa jak w ostatniej sesji.Ale nadal urzekają mnie twoje nogi i brzuch. Wyglądasz jednak, jakby ktoś wylał ci puszkę farby na głowę. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Star. Star: Ja też dziękuje. Vera: Dobrze. Następna podejdzie do nas... Carol. Carol podchodzi do jury Carol: Witam szanowne jury! Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|left|Carol Vera: Kolejne wspaniałe zdjęcie Carol. Twoja asymetryczna fryzura sprawia, że wyglądasz nad wyraz świeżo i zmysłowo. Na prawdę dobrze dobrana fryzura. Co do pozy nie mogę się przyczepić. Bardzo dobra. Katalogowa. Mam nadzieje, że się tym razem przebijesz do pierwszego miejsca. Matt: Kolejna fatalna metamorfoza, ale kolezanka to chyba piersi powiększyła.. Carol: Przepraszam?! Matt: Wiem, ale serio, ostatnio wyglądałaś dużo lepiej. Zoey:'''Carol ponownie świetnie się spisałaś. Wyglądasz jak prawdziwa modelka, taka twarz sprzedałaby się w magazynach z całego świata. Zdjęcie jest bardzo profesjonalne, a metamorfoza sprawiła ze wyglądasz jeszcze lepiej. Tak trzymaj a bedziesz miala szanse zajsc daleko w tym programie. '''Vera: Dziękujemy Carol. Carol: Ja też dziękuje. Nie wszystkich... Carol zmierzyła Matt'a wzrokiem Vera: Czas na Lian. Lian podchodzi do jury Lian: Hej. Vera: Hej Lian. Podobno miałaś problemy w czasie zadania. Lian: Wiem. Nie poradziłam sobie najlepiej, ale nie jestem w tym dobra. Zoey: Mimo wszystko przełamała się i coś sprzedała. Vera: Dobrze. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|Lian Zoey: Lian, w ubiegłym tygodniu urzekłaś mnie pięknem twojego zdjęcia. Tym razem niestety nie mogę tego powiedzieć. Wyglądasz jakbyś dopiero co wstała z łózka, albo jakby ci nie zależało. Szukamy modelki zdecydowanej i głodnej sukcesu. Wierze ze miałaś dzisiaj tylko gorszy dzień. Vera: Pokazałaś tym razem inną twarz. Naprawdę fajne zdjęcie. Jednak ostatnie było dużo lepsze. Mimo to mam wrażenie, że nowa fryzura na pewno ci pomoże. Jednak twoje spojrzenie woła o pomstę do nieba. Te oczy. Wyciąć je ze zdjęcia i będzie dobrze. Kocham twoje ramię. Matt: Co wy chcecie, mi się to podoba. Niezła poza, spojrzenie, usta tylko mogła przymknąć Vera: Dziękujemy ci Lian. Lian: Ja też dziękuje za motywowanie mnie w czasie metamorfoz. To była dobra decyzja. Vera: Miło mi to słyszeć. Lian odchodzi Vera: Dobrze. Czas na Sydney. Sydney podchodzi do jury Sydney: Witam. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|250px|Sydney Vera: Poza. Taka sobie. Chciałaś spróbować czegoś innego niż cała reszta, ale niezbyt ci się udało. I ta nienaturalnie skrzywiona ręka! Podziwiam. Spojrzenie jest nieco martwe. Powinnaś nauczyć jak śmiać się oczami. Jak na początek mogło być lepiej. Matt:'''Włosy, super zmiana koloru. Na rękę można przymknąć oko. Doskonały kształt piersi. Ulala. '''Zoey: Urocze zdjęcie, jednak nie wybrałaś sobie najłatwiejszej pozy ale to był taki przypływ świeżości w szeregach. Twarz wyszła ciekawie, nie gryzie się z włosami. Nie jest źle, od początku calkiem dobrze sobie radzisz. Sydney: Dziękuje. Postaram by następnym razem było lepiej. Vera: Miło to słyszeć. Sydney odchodzi Vera: Czas na Carmen. Carmen pewnym krokiem podchodzi do jury Carmen: Podziwiajcie Carmen. Witam was. Vera: Hej... chyba. Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|Carmen Matt: O boziu, normalnie orgazm! Pięknie rozwiane włosy, teatralny gest ręką, a ta nóżka! Kocham. Vera: Bardzo ekspresyjna poza. Troszeczkę przekombinowana, ale fajna. Długie proste włosy powinny dodać twojej twarzy świeżości. Charakteryzatorzy zrobili świetną robotę, że zatuszowali twoje tatuaże. Bardzo dobrze pracujesz nogami i nie boisz się próbować.Oby tak dalej. Zoey: Magiczne oczy. Skupiają one główną uwagę na tym zdjęciu. Metamorfoza wyszła ci na lepsze, a do tego idealnie wkomponowałaś pozę, obyś teraz tak dalej robiła postępy. Masz potencjał. Vera: Właśnie. W czasie odcinka powiedziałaś, że masz dosyć tego ciągłego ruchu. Carmen: No tak. Biegamy od rana i już miałam dosyć. Nie chciałam być źle zrozumiana. Vera: Mimo wszystko. Uważaj na to co mówisz. Carmen: Ok... Carmen odchodzi Vera: Dobrze teraz zobaczmy naszą Julie. Julie nieśmiała podchodzi do jury Julie: Witam. Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|250px|Julie Matt: Było źle, a teraz jest idealnie. Ta blada skóra i ten kolor włosów, brr. Strasznie , a zarazem ekscytujące. A jakie piękne oczy. Zoey: Ugh Julie.. Przyznam, ze w twoim zdjęciu pokładałam spore nadzieje. Niestety nie widzę u ciebie większych postępów w porównaniu z poprzednim tygodniem. Nie jestem do końca pewna czy zależy ci na zostaniu najlepszą modelkom. Jesli popracujesz nad poza powinno byc lepiej. Vera: Kochanie. Co się dzieje? Ostatnia sesja nie była łatwa, ale to zdjęcie też nie jest dobre. Wyglądasz na zagubioną, jakbyś nie wiedziała co zrobić dalej. Jednak nie widzę tutaj samych minusów. Bardzo dobrze pracujesz rękami. To znaczy lewą dokładniej. Prawa wygląda sztucznie. Podsumowując wyglądasz tutaj skromnie. Co może być atutem, ale też wyglądasz na przestraszoną. Julie zaczęła płakać Vera: Co się dzieje. Julie: Sama nie wiem. Chcę dobrze pozować, ale boję się. Vera wstaje i przytula Julie Vera: Musisz się wziąć w garść. Reszta dziewczyn też chcę to wygrać. Uważaj, a teraz wracaj do dziewczyn. Julie płacząc odchodzi do dziewczyn, Vera w tym czasie wraca na miejsce Vera: Dobrze. Czas na Chelsea. Chelsea podchodzi do jury Chelsea: Hej. Vera: Hej. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|Chelsea Vera: Chelsea. Bardzo podoba mi sie twoja poza. Kolor włosów może nie jest za naturalny dla twojej karnacji, ale to sprawia, że jesteś wyjątkowa. Unikalna. Poza też niczego sobie. Bardzo pomysłowe jest to, że nie bałaś się chwycić włosów, które stylista ci spryskał toną lakieru. Ja bym się bała. Jednak to zdjęcie jest dużo lepsze niż tydzień temu. Matt: Mierzwił bym Ci te włosy jak nie wiem. Ten kolor jest po prostu boski. Od razu wizualnie poprawiła się sylwetka twarzy. i szyja już taka nie jest wychudzona dzięki temu. Zgrabne cialo. Zoey: Świetna robota Chelsea! Posiadasz bardzo egzotyczna i ciekawa urodę, którą idealnie potrafisz wykorzystać w sesjach. Pomysłowa poza, fajnie ze użyłaś w zdjęciu również tak ważnego akcentu jak swoje włosy. Apropo, ten kolor bardziej ci pasuje niz poprzedni. Chelsea: Miło mi, że się podoba. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Chelsea. Czas na Lucy. Chelsea odchodzi, a na jej miejscu staje Lucy Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|250px|Lucy Vera: Twoja fryzura jest bardzo nowoczesna i młodzieżowa. Może już jestem za stara, ale ja bym się tak nie obcięła. Jednak jesteś bardzo oryginalna. Twoje nogi wyglądają jakbyć chodziła po wybiegu. Ogólnie widać tutaj ruch co jest dobrą rzeczą. Matt: Lucy, Twoje nogi wyglądają jakbyś miała kopyta konia. Talia ładna, brzuch też. Piersi, trochę za dużo jak dla mnie. :d Widze zastosowanie dwóch szminek. Zoey: Ciekawa i odważna metamorfoza Lucy, idealnie pasuje do twojego charakteru. Na zdjęciu wypadałaś bardzo ambitnie i ciekawie, jednak na twojej twarzy gości grymas który dodaje ci z 10 lat. Pozycja jest idealna, wczułaś się w ta sesje, tak jakbys byla w centrum uwagi paparazzich. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Lucy. Lucy odchodzi Vera: Następna będzie Eve. Eve podchodzi do jury Zoey: Zapomniałam wam to wręczyć po zadaniu. Zoey wręcza Eve i Jennifer koszuki pełne kosmetyków Zoey: Gratuluje jeszcze raz zadania. Eve: Dziękujemy. Vera: Dobrze. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|Eve Matt: Koniec. Nie jest puszysta tylko dobrze zbudowana. Ale fryzurka dużo lepsza, niż ostatnio. Widzę sporą poprawę. Vera: Widzę tutaj ogromny postęp. Patrząc na poprzednie zdjęcie w którym nie stawiałam na ciebie, teraz wiem, że zapadła słuszna decyzja. Jesteś większa i nic tego nie zmieni, ale dziewczyno. To jak eksponujesz swoje ciało jest niesamowite! Nie wstydzisz się tego, a to dobrze. W dodatku nowy kolor włosów cudownie pasuje do oczu. Zoey: Eve, twoje włosy są wprost genialne! Tak samo jak oczy oraz wyraz twarzy. Wyglądasz niewinnie ale i wyjątkowo, wypadając tutaj jak prawdziwa modelka. Nie widać żeby przeszkadzały ci dodatkowe kilogramy, ba! Umiesz wykorzystać je tak, żeby dobrze wypadły na zdjęciu. Jedyne, do czego może się przyczepić to nogi... Nie wyglada to najlepiej. Eve: Reprezentuje dziewczyny piękne z większymi rozmiarami. I pokaże jeszcze na co mnie stać. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Eve. Eve odchodzi Vera: Teraz zobaczmy zdjęcie Sylvi. Sylvia podchodzi do jury Vera: Dobrze. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|left|Sylvia Vera: Kolejna dziewczyna zawiodła w zdjęciu profilowym. Widzę, że nie czujesz się najlepiej w swoich włosach... Sylvia: To prawda. Czuje się w nich jak klaun... Vera: Nie powinnaś tego mówić. To świadczy o twoim braku szacunku. Sylvia: Ehh.. Vera: Trudno. Poza jest jednak mimo wszystko dobra, ale dziewczyno. Musisz nauczyć się jak prezentować dane rzeczy. To oczywiste, że przy reklamie szminki nie zasłonie ust. To naprawdę profil nie pasuje do prezentacji fryzury. Zoey: Niestety, ale nie widzę tutaj progresów w porównaniu z poprzednim odcinkiem. Wyglądasz trochę jakbyś miała ból zębów, albo jakby ktoś cie czymś rozzłościł, a ty wylądowałaś swoją agresje na zdjęciu. Nie udało ci sie to dobrze. Szkoda, bo wlosy pasuja idealnie do twojej sylwetki, ale nie dalas rady tego wykorzystac. Matt: Zgadzam się z resztą. Total dno, Nudne, nieciekawe, znów ręka tak samo ułożona. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Sylvia. Sylvia zła odchodzi do dziewczyn Vera: Czas na Camilie. Dziewczyna, która dostała dziką kartę. Camilie pełna energii podchodzi do jury Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|Camilie Vera: Bardzo podoba mi się pomysł na kucyki i inny kolor grzywki. Bardzo unikalnie. Wyglądasz zupełnie jak Eboni z America's Next Top Model Cycle 18. Naprawdę bardzo fajnie. Nie podoba mi się do końca noga. Wyglądasz jakbyś kopała piłkę. Do reszty nie mam więcej uwag. Zoey: Za bardzo w tym zdjęciu rozkraczyłaś nogi. Mogłaś lepiej niby pracować, bo są bardzo zgrabne. Udowodniłaś jednak, ze decyzja o przyznaniu dzikiej karty nie była bezpodstawna, i ze zasłużyłaś na to by tutaj być. Najbardziej podobaja mi się jednak włosy. Pasuja do figury i karnacji. Nie mam wiekszych zastrzezen, i licze ze bedziesz notowac stale postepy. Matt: Moja faworytka i taka potworek tym razem wyszedł. Te kucyki robią z niej jakąś słodką dziunię i wizualnie pomniejszają głowę. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Camilie. Camilie: Ja również dziękuje. Camilie odchodzi Vera: Teraz zobaczmy zdjęcie Belli. Bella przychodzi do jury Bella: Witam. Vera: Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|250px|Bella Vera: Twoje włosy na pewno bardziej pasują niż poprzednie. Wyglądają tak naturalnie i świeżo. Jednak niestety. Wyglądasz tutaj koszmarnie staro i to jest twoja najgorsza wada tutaj. Musisz panować nad tym. Twoja fryzura teraz wymusza to. Zoey: Nie będę ukrywać, ze Twoja nowa fryzura nie do końca mi się podoba. Uważam ze nie za bardzo komponuje się z twoją karnacjom. Twoim atutem pozostają jednak niezwykle oczy. Ale tym razem nie nadrobiły one braków w tym zdjęciu. Matt: Cicho, kocham taki fryz. Bella, kochana. Jak pięknie Ci w tych króciutkich włosach. Deliaktna, niewinna poza, na ogół nudna i nie zmysłowa. Mi się podoba. Bella: Cieszę się, że chociaż jednemu jurorowi się podoba. Matt: Pa kochana. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Bella. Bella odchodzi Vera: Czas na przedostatnią dziewczynę Isabelle. Isabelle podchodzi do jury Isabelle: Hej. Vera: Po pierwsze muszę ci pogratulować zostajesz dziewczyną tygodnia! Isabelle: Serio?! Ja? Dziękuje widzowie! dziewczyny zaczynają bić brawa Isabelle Vera: Dobrze. Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|Isabelle Matt: Ostatnio nie za dobrze, tym razem cudownie. Przypominasz mi dorosłą, dojrzałą kobietę, tak na poważnie. Grzywka za oko, wielki plus. Ubranko od góry skąpo i zmysłowość już się zaczyna. Vera: Bardzo fajnie. Bardzo nowocześnie. Kocham twoją grzywkę. Jest taka nowa. Wygląda nieco jak hełm, ale twoja w tym głowa, żeby zrobić z tego atut. Zoey: Wow. Wykonałaś kawal świetnej roboty, jestem pod wrażeniem! Spory postep w porownaniu co do ostatniej tygodnia, dobrze - oby tak dalej. Niczego w tym zdjęciu nie brakowało. Profesjonalna poza, magnetyzujące spojrzenie, intrygująca i składna całość. Do tego wlosy idealnie do ciebie pasują. Isabelle: Dziękuje jury i jeszcze raz dziękuje widzą! Isabelle odchodzi w złą stronę Vera: W drugą stronę kochana... Isabelle: Mój błąd... Vera: I ostatnia, ale nie koniecznie ostatnia Jennifer. Jennifer podchodzi do jury Jennifer: Witam. Vera: Hej. Jen. Chcę ci pogratulować wygranego zadania. Jennifer: Dziękuje. Vera: O oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|250px|Jennifer Vera: Zdjęcie jest absolutne rewelacyjne. Bardzo świeże. Widać, że kochasz modeling. Ponadto, nowa fryzura doskonale pasuje do koloru twojej skóry. Naprawdę bardzo mi się to podoba. Jedyne nad czym musisz popracować to dłonie. Mogłyby być nieco lepsze. Zoey: Gratulacje. Nadal utrzymałaś egzotyczny klimat w zdjęciach. To naprawdę istotne, a do tego świetnie wyglądasz w nowej metamorfozie. Najbardziej i tak cieszy mnie, ze wykorzystałaś atut długich nóg. Matt: Szczerze, niczym mnie nie zaskoczyłaś. Troszkę skrócone włosy, Skąpe ciuchy tutaj akurat nie są tak fajne jak u koleżanek. Uważaj, bo majtki zaraz zobaczymy. O ile je masz. Jennifer: Przepraszam?! Matt: Nie ważna kochana. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Jennifer. Jennifer odchodzi Vera: Teraz jest czas by zadecydować, z kim się dzisiaj pożegnamy... Panel, Eliminacje 200px Vera stoi na środku wybiegu ze zdjęciami Vera: Mam w rękach trzynaście zdjęć. Te zdjęcia reprezentują dziewczyny, które dalej zostaną w programie i będą walczyć o to kto zostanie Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... pełna powaga na twarzach wszystkich dziewczyn Vera: Najlepsze zdjęcie tego tygodnia wędruje do ... Isabelle! Isabelle podekscytowana biegnie do Very Vera: Dziewczyna tygodnia i zdobywczyni najlepszego zdjęcia. Gratuluje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Isabelle: Dziękuje.. Isabelle staje z boku Vera: Drugie, równie dobre zdjęcie wędruje do ... Chelsea. Chelsea podchodzi do Very Vera: Gratulacje. Dalej walczyz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Chelsea: Dziękuje.. Chelsea staje koło Isabelle, które przytulają się ze szczęścia Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie jest dla ... panny Jennifer. Jennifer zdziwiona podchodzi do Very Vera: Nie wierzysz? Jennifer: To jakiś sen. Dziękuje. Jennifer staje koło Chelsea Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie wędruje do ... Carol. Carol odetchnęła z ulga i podeszła do Very Vera: Mimo to, że Matt nie dawał ci nadziei na to miejsce obroniliśmy je z Zoey. Carol: Dziękuje... Carol staje koło Jennifer Vera: ...Sydney. Sydney podchodzi do Very Vera: Gratulacje. Dalej walczysz w programie. Sydney: Dziękuje. Sydney staje koło Carol Vera: ... Lucy. Lucy podchodzi do Very Vera: Twoje kopyta przyprowadziły cię na to miejsce. Lucy: Dzięki. Lucy staje przez Isabelle Vera: ... Eve. Gratuluję. Eve odetchnęła z ulgą i podeszła do Very Eve: Naprawdę! Dziękuje. To dużo dla mnie znaczy. Vera: Nie ma za co. Eve staje obok Lucy Vera: Mam w rękach tylko 6 zdjęć. Kolejne zdjęcie wędruje do ... Belli. Bella piszcząc podchodzi do Very Vera: Jesteś szczęśliwa? Bella: I to jak! Dziękuje. Bella staje obok Eve Vera: ... Carmen. Carmen podchodzi do Very Vera: Stać się na dużo więcej. Pokaż to nam w kolejnym odcinku! Carmen: Dobrze. Carmen staje obok Belli Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie wędruje do ... Lian! Lian zszokowana podchodzi do Very Lian: Dziękuje. Myslałam, że odpadnę. Vera: Więcej wiary. Gratuluje. Dalej masz szansę by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Lian: Dziękuje. Lian staje obok Carmen Vera: ... Star. Ostatnio gwiazda... teraz mieliśmy duże wątpliwości... Star podchodzi do Very Star: Mimo wszystko bardzo dziękuje! Vera: Nie ma za co. Star staje koło Lian Vera: Mam jeszcze 2 zdjęcia w moich rękach. Kto będzie bezpieczny? A kto znajdzie się w zagrożonej dwójce? zbliżenie na twarze dziewczyn Vera: ... Camilie! Camilie płacząc podeszła do Very Camilie: Dziękuje! To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Vera: Następnym razem pokaż, że zasługujesz by tu być. Camilie: Obiecuję. Camilie staje zapłakana obok Star Vera: Julie, Sylvia proszę wystąpcie. Julie i Sylvia stają naprzeciw Very Vera: W rękach mam wyłącznie jedno zdjęcie. A przed sobą mam Julie. Niesamowicie oryginalną i poszukiwaną dziewczynę o niebieskich oczach i Sylvie dziewczyna, która zaskoczyła mnie na castingach, ale już tutaj zaskoczyła mnie tym, że nie do końca szanuje innych. To kto zostaje? Poszukiwana Julie, czy nieco arogancka Sylvia. cisza Vera: Mam nadzieje, że za tydzień będzie lepiej ... Julie. Julie płacząc podeszła do Very Vera: Potrzebujesz mocnego kopa w tyłek! Weź się w garść i pokaż nam, że potrafisz być modelką! Julie: Obiecuję. Vera: gratulacje. Dalej masz szansę by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Julie: Dziękuje. Julie staje obok Camilie Vera: Co się stało Sylvia. Sylvia: Nie wiem. Vera: Pamiętaj, że to nie musi oznaczać końca. Sylvia: Zapamiętam. Vera przytula Sylvie (pokój zwierzeń)Sylvia: To jasnę, że jestem okopnie zdołowana, że odpadłam jako pierwsza. Myślałam, że zajdę dalej, ale co tam. W sumie to nie jest koniec świata. Mam wiele Możliwości na zrobienie kariery... Komentujcie Eliminację Syvii! Portfolio Sylvii Sylvia_płatki.png Sylvia_Makeover.png 320px320px Właścicieje dziewczyn zmuszeni są do używania zdjęć xD Również zachęcam do używania zdjęć jako zdjęcie główne ^^ Sylvia_Makeover.png Star_Makeover.png Carol_Makeover.png Jennifer_Makeover.png Isabelle_Makeover.png Eve_Makeover.png Carmen_Makeover.png Bella_Makeover.png Lian_Makeover .png Julie_Makeover.png Chelsea_Makeover.png Camilie_Makeover.png Sydney_Makeover.png Lucy_Makeover.png Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model